


4th & Main

by floralstiel



Series: 4th and Main [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Rimming, implied asphyxiation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/floralstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny live in a crappy apartment down the street from the diner they both work at, but life's pretty damn sweet if you ask them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th & Main

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!

Benny took his time that night; after all, it _was_ their anniversary. He heard Dean’s frantic gasps around his lips; he barely let the man up for air. They’re both burning up under the sheets so he tossed them off, pressing Dean harder into the mattress. Dean took it beautifully, wheezing ever so slightly as he licks along Benny’s jaw, pressing up as much as he is able. Benny didn’t have him tied down, not today, but he’s just as immobilized, and Benny knew Dean gets off on that as much as he does.

Dean felt so small in his arms; lighter, thinner, not nearly as hairy as him, as Dean joked more times than Benny could count.

“But you like that about me,” Benny would drawl, licking the shell of his ear. Benny remembered the way Dean shuddered as his stubble raked across his cheek; it was red for hours after that.

Now their bodies slid against each other, sweat slicking their way and Benny could make out Dean’s glistening flesh in the low light. None of the lights were on in the house, and a dull street lamp’s glare seeped in through their ratty window shades. The a/c unit broke down about a week ago, and neither of them bothered to fix it. They didn’t care though.

They got an apartment downtown, blocks away from the diner Benny cooks at and Dean waits at. Benny likes it that Dean’s in his sight at all times, all he’s gotta do is peek through the kitchen window and there he is with his smarmy grin that earns him double tips. Sure he gets jealous when some of those customers look at Dean longer than they should, but when Dean turns his way with that pen of his between his teeth and pad in hand, winking, it’s all worth it.

“Diner’s closed tomorrow,” Benny murmured in Dean’s ear, and Dean’s whisky rough moan goes straight to his groin. “You know what that means.”

It’s not a question.

“I-I…” Dean whimpered, writhing up against him.

“I’ve got you, babe.”

Reaching down, Benny took Dean’s cock in hand, just holding at first, teasing, and then he stroked it. That startled a moan out of Dean the likes of which Benny’s barely heard before, a sound of pure sexual desire and Benny swallowd it down as he took Dean’s lips once again. Dean made small sounds when Benny pulled away, tracing his lips down his chin, his neck, his clavicle, focusing on his left nipple. Dean gasped and surged up, throwing his arms around Benny’s neck.

He found out Dean’s chest was enticingly sensitive about a month ago, after he played with Dean for so long and so rough the man could barely wear a shirt afterwards, too raw and sore for even the softest cotton of his favorite, time worn shirt.

He leaned back and flicked and twisted Dean’s spit slick nipple and the man writhed as if electrocuted, mouth open in a soundless scream. After Dean finally gulped in a deep gasping breath Benny’s on him again, pinching and rolling both swollen nubs, digging his finger nails down into the sensitive flesh until Dean cried out choked off curses and tears were pooling in the creases of his eyes. Benny kissed them away, like he always does, and Dean looked up at him with one of his little smiles, panting.

“You…you keep that up and they just might rip off someday,” Dean joked, trailing off into a whimper when Benny stroked his thumb under the head of Dean’s cock.

“Naw,” Benny drawled, “you’d kill me ‘fore I could hurt you that bad.”

“D-damn straight,” Dean breathed, letting his head loll back against his sweat damp pillow. Dean’s not usually like this. He’s a livewire both in life and in bed, but there are times when he lets Benny do whatever he wants. Even the first time they had sex was an incredibly memorable experience; Dean couldn’t walk straight for days, and it took weeks for Benny to get around to buying a new table for their dining room, and they still hadn’t bought a new headboard. But then there were the times like this, when Dean wanted to lay back and let Benny do whatever he wanted, and Benny knew Dean enjoyed letting go, not taking control for once. He made sure Dean didn’t regret it, didn’t even give him time to think.

Dean barely noticed once Benny got his fingers in him, in fact he didn’t even open his eyes until Benny pushed in a third, and he cried out, arching down onto Benny’s hand. Benny held him down effortlessly, pumping and dragging his fingers over Dean’s inner walls, feeling him squeeze around him, gasping and trying so hard not to thrash on the bed. It’s so easy now when before there had been some resistance. Dean had been shy over Benny lavishing attention on him like this, in fact the first time Benny flipped him over and spread him open, running his tongue over his rim Dean had squealed and jumped off the bed, locking himself in the bathroom before Benny could coax him out.

“You shouldn’t do that…there…” Dean had practically squeaked behind the door, “it-it’s dirty…”

“Exactly,” Benny replied, “but if you don’t wanna do it we don’t have to, baby.”

“Okay,” Dean whispered, and he finally came out a few minutes later, and Benny kissed the embarrassing moment —for Dean—away. Benny learned after that to ask Dean before he decided to try anything new.

Now, years later, there was hardly anything they hadn’t tried. Both had had time to discover their individual kinks and no-no’s, and while Benny’s proclivities were slightly less vanilla than Dean’s, they still took the time to talk before anything, no matter how small.

Dean struggled to talk around the relentless assault on his prostate, mouth opening in small gasps, forming around words he couldn’t get out. Benny flipped him over onto his stomach and bit around his nape, nipping at the blooming marks which he knew wouldn’t fade for days.

“Benny…” Dean groaned, rising slowly to his knees with his head hanging between his shoulders. He slid forward to put his arms under the pillow, arching his back and Benny immediately put his hands back on Dean’s ass, pulling him higher.

“You…you can do that thing if you want, with your tongue.”

“Do what with my tongue?” Benny teased him. Dean moaned and pushed back against Benny’s hands as the larger man kneaded the supple flesh, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart, blowing over his hole. Dean whimpered and buried his head in the pillow.

“You _know_ what, you asshole,” he groaned.

“Alright, alright,” Benny soothed, running his hands all over his sides and back, settling down between Dean’s spread thighs.

At the first touch of Benny’s lips Dean flinched, only a little, but he was tense and Benny knew it.

“Come on, pretty baby, you know I ain’t gonna hurt you,” Benny crooned.

“I know, I…Just do it,” Dean said, voice muffled through the pillow. Benny chuckled and, without further warning, dove right in. Dean moaned deeply, biting into the pillow and shuffling until Benny held him still by his hips, licking over his hole, dipping in and out with light flicks of his tongue until Dean rocked and cried in frustrated pleasure. Benny dug in deeper, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could go, burying his face between Dean’s cheeks and the man beneath him is burning up from equal parts pleasure and humiliation. Dean told him that while it felt good when Benny did that to him he was still embarrassed. Benny never mentioned it again.

“Please, please, please…” Dean whimpered, thrusting into empty air, his precome dribbling down onto their sheets and Benny reared back to bite and suck the sensitive flesh along his inner thighs and perineum. Dean panted and bucked into his touch, begging for Benny to just take him, to do _something_.

Benny spat into his hand and spread it over his cock, rubbing the head over Dean’s hole and Dean keened, pushing back until the head popped passed the ring of muscle into his body. He cried out and thrust harder, and Benny let him have this small amount of control; he needed it to put a damper on his earlier embarrassment. The muscle had softened after Benny’s enthusiastic attentions, and Benny slid right in.

Benny groaned, and Dean’s raspy moan greeted him in response. Benny gave Dean a moment to adjust, holding back, desperately tamping down that need to drive Dean into the mattress, to hold him down and take him for hours until Dean couldn’t even move, until his voice is gone from screaming for hours on end. He wanted that from Dean and the mere thought of it sent heat pooling down in his groin and he had to breathe through it to resist doing just that. He pulled out and thrust back into Dean’s heat, and Dean made a small sound, burying his face back into the pillow.

“Feel alright, baby?” Benny asked, stilling again.

“Yeah, yeah just, just so full…”

 Benny slapped Dean’s ass—affectionately, as always, though Dean would beg to differ—and rubbed the sore spot. Dean rocked from the hit and moaned through it, sinking down until his chest hit the sheets. He flinched but settled down, and Benny took that as his cue to start moving. The sounds Dean made when Benny slid home again and again were indescribable, like soft gasps on the edge of cries, and Benny knew what those felt like coming from Dean’s lips, he’d kissed them away before countless times. Dean broke down sobbing into the pillow, moaning Benny’s name and countless pleas of “fuck me” and “harder” and anything else Dean could scream out between thrusts.

“You’re so fucking good, so good for me baby,” Benny groaned, and Dean whimpered something in return but Benny couldn’t make it out. If their headboard wasn’t broken and sitting against the other wall he’s sure it would have been striking the wall he was pounding into Dean so hard. Dean writhed beneath him, trying to press himself back against Benny’s hips each time he pulled out and Benny pushed him down into the bed, blanketing Dean with his entire body, pressing him down like he so wanted to before and fucked into him with shallow thrusts, more grinding than thrusting and Dean made a low, wounded sound, barely breathing under Benny’s weight.

Dean was heat and liquid beneath him, he could hear his heartbeat through his chest and it was flying faster than a bird’s. His chest expanded rapidly, struggling to rise beneath him and Benny pressed down all the harder, and he could finally feel Dean starting to jerk, gasping and shouting, attempting to curl up beneath him and without seeing it Benny could tell Dean came. Benny wrapped Dean in his arms, fucking him through it, and Dean buried his face in Benny’s arms. Dean was still clenching and groaning when Benny finally came, his shouts muffled when he bit into Dean’s shoulder. They remained still like that, for awhile actually, then Dean started to snuffle against his arm and tried to close his legs to move. Benny rolled off of him and Dean took a deep breath through his nose, Benny could see a hint of a smile when Dean turned his head to see him.

“Good start for the night,” Dean mumbled, turning onto his side with a wince.

“ _’Start’_? Boy, I don’t know about you but I could sleep for a week right about now.”

“Getting soft in your old age,” Dean whispered in reply, but his eyes were fluttering shut and his voice was soft and low, he wasn’t long for the world. Benny chuckled and pulled Dean close, draping him over his chest. He rubbed along Dean’s spine until his hand rested over the curve of his ass and he rubbed his thumb along the crease. Dean sighed and threw his leg over Benny’s hip and his arm over his chest. Within minutes he was gone, snoring and drooling onto Benny’s chest.

 

Benny woke up later to the smell of bacon and eggs. His stomach rumbled and he threw an arm over his face, taking a deep breath before rolling over to the edge of the bed. He put on his slippers but didn’t bother with anything else—hey, the floor’s hardwood, and even though the a/c’s broken it’s still a little chilly in the morning—and headed to the kitchen.

He found Dean humming and bobbing about in front of the stove, wearing nothing more than an apron and some socks. Benny smirked and sidled up behind him, wrapping his arms around and under the apron to pinch his nipples. Dean laughed and squirmed away, poking at the eggs in the skillet to keep them from burning.

“Get the biscuits out of the oven,” Dean said, and Benny gave him a mock salute.

“Sure thing, baby.” He gave Dean’s ass a firm slap on the way and Dean squawked, hitting him upside the head with the spatula.

Benny made sure to pay him back in spades, and both the eggs and bacon burned to a crisp.  


End file.
